The Waters' Curse
by becausexreasons
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ed fell into the spring of the drowned girl instead of Ranma? Find out when Ed and Al return to Amestris, and Ed bringing his very own curse with him! Now Ed, Al and Winry set off on a journey to rid Edward of this curse once and for all! -Fem!Ed-Ed/Winry-maybe some Al/Akane-rated T for Eds' language. Kind of a crack-fic but also not
1. Chapter 1

**I finally bothered to do somthing with this Idea! I've had it for a long time, but never botherd to write it. LET US ALL REJOICE IN HOW TERRIBLE IT IS!**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse Elric looked at the hundreds of tiny ponds dotting the land, large rods coming up from all of them,

"This is the land of cursed springs you're looking for" The guide explained, "You say you're looking for the very cursed spring of teenage boy? Right?"

Ed nodded, "Yup. Very cured means the effects never go away right?"

The tour guide replied with a simple 'yes' as he led Ed and Al to small pond, with a single bamboo rod shooting out of it, "All you need to do is fall in." Explained the man. After that, Ed shoved Al into the water. The tour guy freaked out,

"Why you do that?" Ed shrugged,

"Don't worry." _If this works,_ Ed said to himself, _then Al will have his old body back!_

The two stood there for a while, Ed began to worry when the suit of armor floated up to the top, the blood rune washed away. Finally someone popped up from the water pulling himself out.

Ed grinned ear to ear, "Al!" he exclaimed.

Al awed at his human body, which was clothed in stiff grey-cloth. So stiff, you could say it was metal. Ed handed his brother some more comfortable (and normal) clothes, and the two brothers and the tour guide headed back to the small hut at the front of the lot.

* * *

After 3 days of staying it the springs, Ed and Al were making their leave. Al was skipping out happily, thrilled to be back in his own body.

While walking past the tiny pond at the edge of the lot, Ed got his foot caught on a rock that was etched into the ground, he tripped, and rather spectacularly into the water. Al leaned in over the water,

"Nii-san!" He called in. Could you imagine his surprise when Ed burst up from the waters depths, with let's say, a more…feminine body.

Ed looked down at his body in surprise before yelling, "WHAT?"

Al blinked, "N-nii-san?"

The tour guide ran over to the spring, "Oh no! Not spring of drowned girl!"

"Spring of drowned what?" Ed yelled/asked.

"Drowned girl! Whoever falls into spring take the shape of a girl!" Ed twitched before dragging himself out of the water,

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS PERMENANT?"

The tour guide shook his head and began to usher Ed and Al back to the small house, "When splashed with cold water, now you transform into girl. To change back," The man grabbed a kettle of hot water and dumped it on Ed, "douse yourself with hot water."

Al filled a bucket with cold water and brought it over to his happy-to-be-a-boy-again brother, "So if we do this," He said, splashing his brother with the water, "He'll turn into a girl again?" He asked, only to pummeled by a female Edward Elric, breaking his already worn-down automail in the process.

The guide poured more hot water on Ed, turning him back into a boy again. Al saw the broken bit on his brothers' arm,

"Oh great! Look what you did Nii-san! Now we need to go see Winry!"

* * *

**See how bad that was? VERY! That's right! I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. I already know what's going to happen in most of it, so just hang tight while I write that and hope it's not so bad...**


	2. Chapter 2: Unrecognisable

**Finally got around to making this chapter! One problem, it sucks.**

**Alos, I'd like to explain something. When Ed is in his femail form, he had a more curved structure, and the same hair color as his mother. His face also looks more feminine.**

* * *

The train screeched loudly as it pulled up at Resimbool station on a humid, cloudy afternoon. Ed and Al popped out of the door, carrying their things with them as the two brothers made their way over to the house where Winry and granny Pinako lived, but because of his broken leg, Ed was limping there while Al walked…

About 2 meters away from the covered part of the porch, cold drops of rain began to pelt down on them, Ed was swearing as he ran over to the porch, Al hot on his heels. But, it seems, Ed didn't notice that his hair had turned auburn, like his mothers', and that his body had changed into a female shape when he knocked on Winrys' door.

The blonde girl opened the door and smiled when she saw Ed,

"Welcome to automail Rockbell! How can I help you?"

Ed blinked, "I need some automail repairs."

Winry nodded and handed Ed a clipboard and a pen, "Okay, all you need to do if fill out this form so we can put you in our records!"

Ed looked over the form. It was a form that he had filled out years ago when he first got is automail. Did Winry not recognize him?

"W-Winry, it's me."

Winry shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." She insisted, confused.

Ed looked down and screamed, "Now of all times!"

Alphonse came up behind his brother (?) carrying a bucket of steaming water and pored it onto Ed. Once the steam cleared, the first thing Winry saw was Ed yelling at Al, screaming that the water was to hot.

"E-Ed?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ed and Al had stationed themselves in their favorite spots in the living room, and they started to explain what happened,

"Well, we found out that we could get Als' body back using some cursed spring, it didn't involve and alchemy, and it didn't kill anyone, so naturally, we would go strait there…" Ed started, "So we used some sort of curse thing, and Al got his body back, as we were heading out…." He trailed off, leaving Al to finish explaining the rest.

"Nii-san fell into a pond called 'the spring of the drowned girl' so," Al scratched the back of his head, "Now, because of some curse, every time he gets splashed with cold water, Nii-san turns into a girl."

Winry blinked, "WHAT?" She finally yelled after a short period of silence.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Granny Pinako calmly.

Ed shrugged, a pout had formed on his face, "We have no idea. Apparently there's some curse on that place."Winry left the room, returning with 4 glasses of water. She picked one up from the tray that she had set on the table and tossed the cold water at Ed,

"So that means this…"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled a more feminine voice, but Winry recognized the accent to Eds'. She looked up, seeing the girl with brown hair and a curved shape, the girl at the door earlier. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"HOW IS THIS FUNNY?"

Pinako sighed, "so how do we revert you to a male again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We pour hot water on him." Alphonse answered, before Ed but in,

"NOT BOILING!" He demanded, "THAT STUFF HURTS."

Suddenly, Ed felt another splash of warmer water hit his face(and rather unpleasantly to…), turning him back into a boy,

"Thanks for that Winry." He said, half sarcastically.

Winry blinked, "How do you undo the curse.

She got two answers,

"We don't know." Answered Ed,

"We don't know if we even can." Answered Al, which resulted in Edward glaring at his brother,

"Of course there's a way!" He stood up and picked up his red jacket from the couch, "And I'm going to find it." He added, retreating to the guest room upstairs.

* * *

That night, Ed and Al were both laying down in the guest beds, Ed turned his head to look at Al,

"Hey, Al. You awake?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Do you think there's a way to undo this curse?"

"Maybe." Replied Al with a shrug, "We're just going to have to find out."

Ed sighed, "One journey ends, another one begins."

"It's like when one door closes, another one opens."

"I hardly call, touching cold water and being able to turn into a girl an opportunity Al."

* * *

Winry leaned on the wall outside of Ed and Als' room. She sighed, so they were leaving again? She hated that feeling. That feeling when one of the people close to you needs help, but you can't do anything about it.  
She had enough of that when they went off to get their bodies back. She knocked on the door,

"It's Winry can I come in?"

"Hmm? Yeah sure." She heard Ed reply before she twisted the doorknob and clicked open the door, quietly closing it behind her while she entered,

So you guys are going off again?" She asked. Ed nodded,

"Probably. We have to find a way to break this curse."

Winry sighed before looking up at Ed with a determined look on her face. She had made up her mind,

"I'm coming with you." She demanded, "I'm not going to stay here waiting for you anymore."

"NO WAY! THIS IS TO DANGEROUS?"

"I DON'T CARE. I'm going to come weather you like it or not!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. COMING."

"Really. If I come, you might be able to get to your goal faster. You won't have to keep moving back and pausing your journey, we could do any repairs on th spot."

Ed actually looked convinced for a moment before opening his mouth to reply, why Ed put his arm in front of his brother,

"Nii-san, Winry just wants to help. Just let her come."

"Fine." Muttered Ed

* * *

**LOOK HOW BAD!  
And so the journey begins! In the next chapter Ed, Al and Winry begin their adventure!  
I'll try and write the next chapter, but I have no idea what to do.**


	3. Authors note: NOT A CHAPTER

Okay. First off, this is NOT a chapter. Here I am just making an announcment. I've decided that the story updates will be made every friday, at some time from 7:00 PM to 4:00 AM EST.  
Just so anyone who is actually intersted in this isn't wondering when the next update will be. The story will progress this way until I say otherwise!


	4. Bad news: All readers, please see

REALLY BAD NEWS.

I might not update for a bit. Somehow, the folder on my USB where I kept EVERYTHING taht had text in it deleted itself. All my fanfics, the ones that were almost done but not posted, all my ideas and plans. So I need to either find it, or rewrite it all from vauge memory.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 3: Back to Dublith

**Yes, that's right, an EARLY UPDATE! But do not fear, the Friday update will be here in a few days!  
I had fun with this chapter, what with Izumi showing up and all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist or Ranma, the two would've crossed long ago.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Back to Dublith

Edward jumped onto the train to the south, narrowly missing the rain, Winry and Alphonse hurrying in after.

"This sucks." Ed muttered to himself, glaring at the rain that pelted down outside.

Winry sighed, "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, placing her chin on her hand.

"We're going to see our sensei."

"Won't that kill you two more?" Winry asked the brothers.

Al slouched over, "You're right." He hugged Ed, "It was nice knowing you, Nii-san!" he exclaimed before Ed began to panic as well,

"You to Al!"

Winry pulled them apart, "Oh come on, guys. It can't be that bad!" she insisted.

"Obviously, you don't remember out teacher."

Winry waved her hand up and down in the air, "Oh, sure I do! Mrs. Izumi right? She's a nice lady!"

Ed was practically traumatized thinking of Izumi, "Sometimes."

Their conversation went a lot like that until everyone finally fell asleep, woken up the next morning when the train screeched to a stop, and the tree boarded off, heading for the all-too-familiar meat shop.  
Ed and Al gulped when they stood in-front of it. The sign said closed, so Al knocked on the door before running quickly back to where Ed and Winry stood.  
The large man known as 'Sig' came out, holding up a butcher knife,

"Can't you read the sign?" He boomed angrily, sending and Al jumping back a bit, Winry looked at them in confusion.  
Sig smiled and lowered the knife when he saw who is was,

"Al! You got your body back!"

Al nodded, "U-uh, yeah!"

Sig turned inside, "Wait there, I'll get Izumi."

"Take your time!" Ed stuttered.

Winry blinked at her friends' hesitation to see their teacher, sure Winry didn't remember much of her, but she wasn't _that_ that bad.

Izumi stormed out, and began to yell when she saw Ed carefully avoiding a deep puddle,

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK? I THOUGHT I EXPELLED YOU TWO!" She growled loudly, making Ed jump and sending him tumbling into the cold water in the puddle.

Ed glared at his teacher when he stood up, his body curved, his face smaller and his hair auburn,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Izumi blinked in confusing at the girl who was yelling at her, "E-Ed?"

Ed looked down at him(her?)self and yelled out in frustration.

Al walked up to Sig,

"Could we have some warm water?"

Sig nodded and went inside, returning with a few seconds later with a bucket of hot water.

Izumi stood where she was, staring at Ed, who seemed to be spazzing out when Alphonse came over and dumped the water in the bucket on the female Ed, creating a small shroud of steam. When the steam all faded away, she looked through the remaining steam to see Ed yelling at Al, something about the water being to hot and to tone it down, then asking if he was trying to boil him.

Izumi sighed, "I'm so confused."

Winry stepped in and pulled Ed away and walked up to Izumi,

"I think we have to explain something. Right Ed?" She glared at the blonde boy, who replied with a mutter,

"I guess."

* * *

Izumi burst out laughing,

"Cursed! Yeah right! That's a good one!"

Ed twitched,

"Wait, Sensei! I'm not lying!"

Izumi eyed Ed, causing Winry to sigh, "It's true. Look." She insisted, tossing the water in her glass at Ed, turning is hair brown and changing his body shape.

"Really Winry?" He grunted before being poked at by his teacher,

"Ed?"

He glared at the women, "What?"

"SEE! HE'S CURSED!" Alphonse exclaimed.

Izumi couldn't keep in the last of her giggles. Her former pupil-the the state alchemist-had gotten himself cursed-and was girl.

"So how do we revert him back to male?" Izumi asked, spitting out the last of her laughs.

"hot water." Al replied, quickly followed by his older brother (or, in current state, sister.),

"NOT BOILING." Corrected Eds' female voice. Winry couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

A bucket of boiling hot water poured Ed, Sig holding the metal container upside-down. Ed gave a high-pitched, female scream, and he was male once again when the steam evaporated,

"THAT WAS HOT" He yelled.

Izumi sighed, "So why did you come down here anyway?"

"We were hoping that you might know a way to undo this god-damn curse." Ed replied, drying off the hot water.

* * *

**I know that was kind of short, but I make up for that with the humor I throw in there with Izumi!**  
**Put any suggestions or comments in the reveiw box, and I'll try to update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 4: The girl from the gate

Izumi shook her head from side to side,

"I would have no idea how, and you know that transmuting with humans is forbidden." She answered, "Maybe there is another curse that can undo your current curse."

Ed sighed, "We already tried that. It didn't work."

Izumi smirked, "You always were clumsy"

Ed twitched and would have jumped on his teacher if Al hadn't caught him,

"I AM NOT!"

Then, a girl, about 14 or 15 stepped in. She had short black hair, and wore a casual dress-like thing,

"Mrs. Izumi? What's with the yelling?"

Izumi smiled, "Just some visitors." She replied pointing to Ed, Al and Winry.

The girl grinned, "Hi, I'm Akane!"

"I found her passed out on the street a few days ago." Izumi informed the group before leaning over to Ed and whispering, "She claims she's been through the gate." Ed gave a 'what?' expression. Izumi turned back to Akane,

"This is Edward, Alphonse and Winry!" She explained, pointing to each person as she said their name.  
"Once again, I ask what the yelling is about. You don't just yell at any random visitors."

"Ed and Al are my former pupils, the ones I told you about." When she paused, Ed blinked; Izumi had told Akane about them? But made a 'seriously?' Face when Izumi finished her sentence, "The idiots to did taboo."

Akane nodded, "Oh! Those guys!"

"Apparently, Ed found a way to get himself cursed. Genius, isn't he?"  
Akane blinked,

"What kind of curse?"

Winry stepped in, "Every time he gets splashed with cold water, Ed turns into a girl" She said before tossing some cold water at Ed, which resulted with him yelling at her.

Akane laughed, "I've met someone with the same curse once before!"

Ed froze, "What?"

"I SAID," Akane started, "That I have met someone with the same curse." She repeated loudly.

Ed ran in front of her, "What did he do? How do you break the curse?"

Akane shrugged, "I don't know. I said I knew the guy, never said we broke the curse." She said crossing her arms.

Ed flipped around, "Dang it." He went to the kitchen and dumped some warm water on himself, making him male again, "So close." He muttered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Izumi.

Ed shrugged, "We don't know, but," He looked out the window, "I'm not going anywhere while this rain keeps up." HE didn't want any of the townspeople seeing him as a girl.

Al joined the conversation, "How about we go see Brigadier General Mustang?" He suggested.

Ed pouted, "Not the General Basterd." He groaned, "I don't want him to see me like this. I'd look pathetic."

Winry smacked him with a wrench labeled, 'Ed' before yelling,

"ARE YOU SAYING GIRLS ARE PATHETIC!?"

Akane stormed to beside Winry, "YOU SAID WHAT!?" they both yelled angrily.

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"BUT YOU JUST-" Winry was cut off by Ed,

"Actually, I MEANT that I didn't want him to see me cursed like this!" He snickered, "Tch. Women." At this point, Izumi had joined the girls and they were totally beating Ed, then Al had to drag him to the guest room and bandage his older brother up.

"You didn't have to attack me." Edward mumbled when he walked back into the room later. This resulted in Akane tossing him into the rain, letting him her inside, but net letting Ed get near any remotely warm water, leaving Ed in her female form.

Winry looked over the female Ed, "I'm calling you Edda when the curse is in effect."

Edda glared at her friend, "No."

Izumi laughed a bit, "You don't really look that different as a girl, EDDA." She pointed out, putting emphasis on the Edda part.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yelled Eds' high-pitch female voice,

"Only your body shape and hair color are different." Izumi smiled, "You look like your mom!"

Al blinked, "Am I supposed to call you sister when your under the curses' effects?"

Ed spun his head and glared at Al, "NO" She said storming into her room. She plopped herself down on her bed ((Man it's fun referring to Ed with 'she' and 'her'! :3))

_Why did I have to get this curse!? And what do they even mean by curse?! It _has_ to be some-kind of alchemy!_

She grunted in frustration and pushed her face into the pillow.


	7. AN Please read!

Guys, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the update, but lately, I have been getting the WORST cases of writers block, once again, I am REALLY REALLLLLLY sorry, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! I hope you understand,

-Fanfics-unknown


	8. Chapter 4: Why involve the military?

**You guys must hate me for not updating in so long. Then you must hate me even more because it's so short. Sorry guys, but the guilt from not posting something was eating me.**

**At least it's something. And at east I have a tiny idea of what I want to happen next.**

* * *

Ed blinked her eyes open the next morning, look at herself, only to scowl when she found out that she was still a girl.  
Ed walked out of his room and over to the bathroom, splashing herself with warm water, and making 'her' back into a 'he'.

Akane sighed,

"Dang he got to the water." She said before walking into the living room and sitting in a chair near Al.

Ed poked his brother, who almost immediately turned his head,

"Yeah?"

Ed smirked, "You were staring at Akane."

Al blushed,

"N-no! I was not!"

Ed opened his mouth to say something else when Izumi burst into the room and turned her gaze to Ed and Al,

"Where are you two going next? You can't hang around here forever!"

"We're going to see General Mustang!" Al replied quickly,

"NO. WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THE GENERAL BASTARD." Ed yelled after.

Winry chimed in, "I think we should. You're going to see him eventually. You work under him." She pointing out, gesturing Eds' pocket watch.

"Fine." Ed muttered, realizing he couldn't get out of it.

* * *

Ed, Al, Winry and Akane hopped off of the train to Central. Just like Ed was forced to take the train to Central, Izumi also forced him to bring Akane along, because she has knowledge of 'this sort of thing' although it was really strange how she would look at everything, and say that everything looked 'so old fashion'. Well, she WAS from the gate after all, or that's what she claims.

Ed pulled out an umbrella when it started raining, hoping to keep dry. Only Winry noticed he'd 'gone-girl' by the time they got to central command center. Akane was too busy ignoring Ed (yes, she was still on that incident from last chapter), and Al was too bust staring at Akane.

Ed knocked on the door to Roy's office.

"Who is it?" Roy called out into the hallway.

"It's the Elric brothers!" Al replied, knowing his brother wouldn't bother to answer.

"Oh, get in here!"

When Ed walked in, Roy was sitting in his chair, facing the window. He suddenly spun around,

"Where were you Fullmetal? We needed-" He cut himself off when he saw Ed (more like Edda) standing in-front of the desk, "F-fullmetal?"

"What?"

Winry ran up to her, "Uh, Edda, that umbrella, didn't work too well…"

Ed almost jumped on Winry if Al didn't grab him,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Meanwhile, Roy simply sat there, confused.

"L-let us explain!" Winry said, inching away from Ed.

* * *

Roy was laughing so hard he fell off his chair,

"Nice going Fullmetal!" He chuckled, pulling himself back up and dusting off his shirt.

Ed crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Roy,

"Not funny, General Bastard."

"Are you kidding? That's HILARIOUS!"

Al walked into the bathroom down the hall and filled a paper-towel with warm water, before going back to Mustangs' office and dangling it over Ed before squishing it, making all the water fall on Ed, turning her back into a guy again.

Mustang couldn't help but laugh, which made Ed twitch.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE HELP ME FIND A AWAY TO UNDO THIS!"


End file.
